I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for separating particulate matter. More particularly, this invention pertains to apparatus for centrifugally separating particulate matter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, it is desirable to separate particulate matter based on mass. One means of performing such separation is through centrifugal separation. An example of such a separating apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,224 to Cerbo dated July 13, 1976.
Centrifugal separation of particulate matter will be desirable in numerous instances. For example, in mineral processing, valuable minerals frequently have a specific gravity greater than a specific gravity of the ore material with which the mineral is associated. By crushing the ore and mineral into generally uniform size, the ore and mineral may be separated through centrifugal separation. Centrifugal separation is particularly useful in such mineral processing since centrifugal separation can frequently be used as a dry process. This has particular advantages for uses in regions where water is scarce.
A very important use of centrifugal processing would be in separating grains from waste material. In the Fall, centrifugal separators can be used to clean away the lighter fine material. In Spring, such separators can be used to separate the best kernels which are usually heavier than lesser grade kernels. The heavier kernels are a preferred seed.
It is an object of the present to provide a centrifugal separator apparatus which can be used for a wide variety of particulate separation. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which may be used with particulate material which is susceptible to caking. It is also an object of the present invention to overcome problems encountered with prior art centrifugal separators. Namely, previous attempts to separate particulates using centrifugal force have been inefficient and impractical since the centrifugal force within the dispersion chamber results in the bridging of the particulate material across the apertures.